Archangel Gabriel
Be sure to use the Template:Infobox character and when creating the character. This can be a PC or NPC. Start with a general overview of the character. Include pronuciation of the character's name if it is unusual. Current Where the character is currently. What he's doing now. History Background story and history of the character. Relationships The character's relationships, associates, and friends. Character Sheet Archangel CR/MR 10 NG Medium Outsider(angel, extaplanar, good, mythic) Int '''+31 ; '''Senses '''Blindesense 60ft, Darkvision 60ft, Low-light vision, Detect chaos, Detect Evil, Detect snares and pits, True seeing; Perception + '''Aura Protective Aura, Holy Aura (DC ) Defense AC ' '''Flat ' 'Touch ' (, + Dex, +4 Deflection, +17 Natural, '''HP (32d10+); Regeneration 30 (evil artifacts, evil deific, evil Mythic) Fort ', Ref' ' , Will ' Defensive Abilities ', Celestial Resurrection, Freedom of Movement, '''DR '''30/Epic and Evil; '''Immune '''Ability Damage, Ability Drain, Acid, Charm Effects, Compulsion Effects, Cold, Death Effects, Electricity, Energy Drain, Petrification '''Resist '''Fire 30; '''SR '''49 Offense '''Speed '''60ft. Fly 250ft. (Perfect) '''Melee ' '''Special Attacks Spell-Like Abilities '(CL 30th) Constant- Detect Chaos, Detect Evil, Detect Snares and Pits, Discern Lies (DC 29), Freedom of Movement, Holy Aura (DC 34), True seeing At Will - Aid, Animate Objects, Commune, Continual Flame, Demand (DC 33), Dimensional Anchor, Discern Location, Fabricate, Greater Dispel Magic, Greater Teleport, Holy Smite (DC 29), Holy Word (DC 32), Imprisonment (DC 34), Invisibility (self only), Major Creation, Lesser Restoration, Remove Curse, Remove Disease, Remove Fear, Resist Energy, Summon Monster 7, Speak with Dead (DC 27), Waves of Fatigue 3/Day - Blade Barrier (DC 32), Call Lightning Storm (DC 32), Destruction (DC 33), Earthquake (DC 35), Heal, Mass Charm Monster (DC 29), Permanency, Resurrection, Waves of Exhaustion 1/day - Dimensional Lock, Greater Restoration, Holy Testament (DC 34), Power Word Blind, Power Word Kill, Power Word Stun, Prismatic Ray (DC 34), True Resurrection, Wish '''Spells Prepared '(CL 24th) 11th - Quickened Empowered Flame Strike (DC 33), Quickened Empowered Breath of Life 10th - Quickened Heal, Empowered Maximized Flame Strike (DC 33) 9th - Etherealness, Mass Heal, Implosion (DC 37), Interplanetary Teleport, Miracle, Storm of Vengeance (DC 37), Summon Monster 9 8th - Fire Storm (2) (DC 36), Frightful Aspect, Mass Cure Critical Wounds (2), Nine Lives, Stormbolts (DC 36) 7th - Bestow Grace of the Champion, Control Weather, Destruction (DC 35), Dictum (DC 35), Ethereal Jaunt, Holy Word (DC 35), Regenerate, Waves of Ecstasy (DC 35) 6th - Banishment (DC 34), Blade Barrier (DC 34), Cold Ice Strike (DC 34), Geas/Quest, Heal, Hero's Feast, Mass Cure Moderate Wounds, Undeath to Death (DC 34) 5th - Break Enchantment, Breath of life, Dispel Evil (DC 33), Flame Strike (DC 33), Holy Ice, Plane Shift (DC 33), Righteous Might, Symbol of Sleep (DC 33) 4th - Cure Critical Wounds (3), Death Ward, Dismissal (DC 32), Neutralize Poison (2) (DC 32), Spiritual Ally 3rd - Cure Serious Wounds (3), Daylight, Invisibility Purge, Magic Circle against Evil, Prayer, Protection from Energy, Wind Wall 2nd - Align Weapon, Bear's Endurance, Bull's Strength, Consecrate, Cure Moderate Wounds (4), Eagle's Splendor 1st - Bless, Cure Light Wounds (5), Divine Favor, Entropic Shield, Shield of Faith Statistics 'Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha ' 'Feats ' '''Skills '''Languages '''Celestial, Draconic, Infernal; Truespeech '''SQ '''Change Shape(alter self), Archangel Traits, Spells, Seed of LIfe Gear